


Abastança

by Sarah_Hardt



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Face-Sitting, Gay Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Hardt/pseuds/Sarah_Hardt
Summary: Brad era muito mais do que Ray já imaginara que teria. Era natural que ele demorasse para acreditar na sua sorte.





	Abastança

**Author's Note:**

> Para você que veio da Panelinha da Limonada e não conhece o fandom, resuminho para entender a fic... Brad e Ray servem juntos no Iraque numa unidade de reconhecimento da Marinha. O que significa que eles vão na frente das outras forças em carros do tipo Humvee para avaliar o ambiente. Ray é o motorista e durante a implantação usa um bocado de energético para se manter a alerta, o que piora bastante sua propensão a falar demais. Brad sempre o provoca por ele ser do Missouri e sobre suas origens, dizendo que ele foi criado num parque de trailers e que, por ser do interior, seus relacionamentos se resumiam a relações incestuosas com supostas irmãs e primas e, bem, cabras. Os dois obviamente se amam.

Brad era um cara grande, bonito e com boa educação — muito além de qualquer um que já tinha olhado duas vezes para Ray. Mas eles estavam no meio de uma guerra. As coisas eram diferentes ali: era aceitável matar pessoas e cagar na frente de um monte de gente. Não foi uma surpresa quando Brad o beijou e transou com ele no banco de trás do Humvee.

Ray tinha certeza de que aquilo só duraria até Brad poder voltar a contratar prostitutas. No entanto, o sargento não se afastou quando os dois saíram da implantação.

Brad pagava sua parte da conta quando iam para algum bar e, às vezes, apoiava o braço nas costas da sua cadeira. Os dois saíam para correr todas as manhãs por sete quilômetros. Em algum momento da terceira semana Brad até tinha parado de tentar mandá-lo calar a boca e apenas deixava que ele falasse sem parar até perder o fôlego. Eles assistiam a todos os jogos de beisebol juntos e transavam em seguida — devagar, aproveitando o fato de que estavam limpos e não havia o risco de serem pegos. 

Depois que decidiu que já tivera o suficiente das Forças Armadas e foi para casa, Brad o visitou duas vezes na porra do interior do Missouri. Ray teria apostado a chance de ser um rockstar e de dormir com a J. Lo que outro nunca enfrentaria o calor interiorano do Missouri, mas ele foi até lá e engoliu toda uma série de comentários impertinentes sobre a sua mãe e sobre o fato da sua família ter uma casa de merda. 

Durante algum tempo, Ray vagou de um emprego ruim para outro e conversou com Brad uma vez por semana — normalmente às quartas-feiras, depois de o sargento voltar da corrida. Quando mencionou que queria tentar fazer uma faculdade, Brad sugeriu que voltasse para a Califórnia e ofereceu seu apartamento para Ray ficar enquanto ele ia para outra turnê no Iraque. 

Era para ser provisório, só pelos sete meses da nova implantação de Brad. Mas Ray ainda não tinha procurado um apartamento para si mesmo quando o sargento voltou. Ele passou as duas semanas seguintes esperando que o outro o mandasse embora, ou esperando chegar da aula e descobrir que Brad estava no quarto com uma prostituta, o que teria praticamente o mesmo efeito, porque tinha certeza de que não conseguiria lidar com essa situação. 

Em vez disso, foi Ray quem passou a dormir cada vez mais noites na cama de Brad, até que o quarto de visitas que ele ocupava começou a reassumir sua função original de quarto de despejo. Quando o buraco no estofamento do sofá se tornou grande demais para ser ignorado, Brad perguntou sua opinião sobre qual modelo deveria comprar para substituir o sofá velho — apenas para desconsiderar totalmente seu voto por um conjunto de poltronas no formato do logo do Batman; mas, bem, pelo menos ele tinha perguntado. Eles se estabeleceram numa rotina em que Ray colocava cervejas para gelar assim que chegava do seu estágio de meio período numa empresa de tecnologia. Às vezes ele também fazia o jantar, outras vezes pedia pizza ou comida chinesa para os dois. Brad sempre fazia café ao acordar, forte e sem açúcar. Ray tinha aprendido a gostar, mesmo que não admitisse. 

Num dia de manhã — muito cedo, porque morar com Brad significava manter os horários militares —, Ray estava tomando banho quando Brad entrou no banheiro para fazer a barba. Um minuto depois Ray desligou o chuveiro e se juntou a ele na pia, empurrando-o para o lado para alcançar sua escova de dentes e pegando a escova de Brad por engano. 

Foi só então que as coisas se encaixaram na sua mente. De repente, ele se sentiu tão estúpido quanto Brad sempre o acusara de ser. 

— Nós somos a porra de um casal — declarou, os olhos fixos na escova de dente errada em sua mão. 

Brad ergueu uma sobrancelha, metade do rosto sujo com creme de barbear. 

— O que há de errado com você? 

— Nós estamos casados, Brad.

— Você não está mais naquele parque de trailers tendo relações incestuosas ilegais com suas irmãs, Ray. Para chamar isso de casamento você vai precisar fazer as coisas direito. 

Isso fez Ray se virar para encará-lo.

— Você aceitaria? Merda, você aceitaria. Porque nós já estamos fazendo toda essa coisa de ser um casal. 

— Certo. Você voltou a tomar energéticos? Porque eu não vou passar por todo aquele seu comportamento de merda do Iraque de novo… — Brad falou, limpando os restos de espuma com uma toalha enquanto Ray negava com um aceno. 

— Eu só, porra... Eu não esperava que isso fosse durar — disse, balançando a mão entre os dois. — Acabei de perceber que está durando.

Brad ainda parecia um pouco desconfiado.

— Ray, que tipo de relacionamento você achava que estávamos tendo? 

Ray apenas encolheu os ombros. No começo, tinha certeza de que era apenas um substituto mais fácil para uma mulher… Depois, bem, ele simplesmente tinha parado de pensar nisso, embora ainda esperasse o momento em que Brad ia se dar conta que poderia conseguir alguém melhor. 

O sargento sacudiu a cabeça diante da ausência de resposta. 

— Você é ainda mais idiota do que eu achei que fosse.

— É sempre um prazer superar as expectativas — falou, logo antes de Brad se inclinar e beijá-lo. 

.  
.  
.

Um mês depois, Brad apareceu em casa com um formulário e uma lista de documentos necessários para dar entrada no casamento civil. 

A coisa toda foi surpreendentemente pouco cerimoniosa. Ambos tiveram o cuidado de vestir camisas limpas. Ray ainda usou seu tênis allstar velho e surrado. Eles não convidaram nenhum dos seus amigos para o cartório. Não era um momento que Ray queria dividir com seus colegas de faculdade, da mesma forma como ele não tinha vontade de falar sobre o Iraque e tudo o que havia acontecido lá. Provavelmente podiam ter chamado alguns dos caras com quem tinham servido; Rudy, Pappy, Poke e Walt ainda eram seus amigos, sabiam do relacionamento deles e não se importariam de ir a um casamento entre dois caras, porém Brad também não ficou muito entusiasmado a ideia de ter mais gente ao redor. Pareceu certo que fossem apenas os dois.

Suas mãos suaram o tempo todo. Ainda assim, Ray conseguiu dizer o “aceito” com alguma dignidade e assinar o próprio nome na folha da escrivã de maneira legível. Eles não se beijaram no cartório, mas Brad estava sorrindo.  


Depois que tudo acabou, foram para bar de sempre e beberam cerveja. Ray colocou a certidão de casamento em cima da mesa, e de tempos em tempos um dos dois tocava o papel inconscientemente, só para ter certeza de que aquilo era real. Quando saíram do bar, Ray deixou que Brad o fodesse no banco de trás do carro, pelos velhos tempos. O esportivo de Brad não era tão grande quanto o Humvee, mas ao menos não havia nenhuma metralhadora cutucando suas costelas, e isso era bom o suficiente. 

.  
.  
.

Era realmente muito estúpido, porém Ray não teria tido coragem de sugerir aquilo sem a folha de papel dentro da gaveta do criado mudo assegurando que eles estavam juntos “até que a morte os separe” e toda essa merda. Sempre tinha achado Brad um pouco menos gay do que ele e nunca quisera testar sua sorte. Mas já que Brad era gay o bastante para casar com ele...

— Mais para cima — pediu. Brad se moveu, um joelho de cada lado do seu corpo, até segurar a cabeceira da cama.

— Você é bonito desse ângulo também. Quem diria. 

Ray quase pôde sentir Brad rolando os olhos, mas o sargento também já estava meio duro. 

— Eu achei que o ponto principal disso aqui era que você teria que ficar quieto. 

— Você gosta de me ouvir falar, e está gostando de imaginar o quão bom eu sou com a minha boca para outras coisas — disse com uma confiança que não sentia totalmente. Falar essas coisas sempre fora muito mais fácil do que admitir nervosismo. 

— Foda-se, Ray. 

Ray agarrou as nádegas de Brad — brancas, firmes e com suaves pelos loiros. Deixou os dedos afundarem na carne. Em seguida, envolveu as coxas do sargento e o puxou até que ele estava realmente sentado sobre o seu rosto. 

Ray o lambeu, e Brad fez um barulho como um chiado, estremecendo. Ohh, isso era bom. Ray quase esquecera do quanto gostava. 

Com mulheres era um pouco mais fácil, havia todo um mapa sobre onde tocar, e então elas ficavam molhadas para confirmar que ele estava fazendo as coisas direitos. Mas, céus, aquele era Brad, aberto e doce para ele. Estendeu as mãos, separando a sua bunda, conseguindo um pouco mais de espaço para realmente beijá-lo ali, sugando e enfiando a língua. Brad se tornou todo suspiros. Ray se sentiu um pouco bêbado com aqueles sons. Depois de um tempo, o sargento estava tão úmido quanto uma menina. 

Enfiou o polegar dentro dele. Brad engasgou, arrastando-se para frente involuntariamente e esfregando as bolas no rosto de Ray. Não era uma sensação ruim. Ray sempre gostara das coisas um pouco bagunçadas.  


Brad ficava por baixo às vezes, mas não o suficiente para estar acostumado com aquilo. Ray esperou um momento, movendo o dedo com cuidado para que não doesse, depois o puxou, recolocando-o ao alcance da sua boca. Lambeu em torno dele, raspando os dentes gentilmente. 

— Oh. Porra, Ray… — Brad gemeu quando Ray empurrou a língua ainda mais fundo, soando meio desesperado e faminto. Ele ofegou e deixou-se cair para frente, apoiando mais do seu peso na cabeceira.

O sargento estava vermelho em todos os lugares. Ray bateu em sua bunda com a mão livre, sentindo-o prender a respiração. Brad parecia não saber se queria mais ou menos daquilo, então Ray cravou os dentes na curva das suas nádegas, chupando em seguida, deixando uma marca que absolutamente ninguém veria além dele, nunca. Depois, colocou uma de suas bolas na boca, sugando por alguns segundos, para, então, pressionar os lábios contra a pele macia atrás delas.

Brad finalmente decidiu esfregar-se no seu rosto com intenção. Ray pressionou o polegar mais fundo, acariciando sua próstata. 

Houve uma série de xingamentos, gemidos e o seu nome no meio de tudo. Era um pouco demais. Precisou mover a mão até seu próprio pau. Brad fez o mesmo acima dele, se masturbando. Ray sentiu as coxas do sargento apertarem seu corpo. 

Lambeu uma última vez, enterrando o rosto, sentindo os espasmos de Brad por dentro, depois substituiu a língua por outro dedo, que deslizou facilmente dessa vez. Brad parecia totalmente inconsciente dos sons que estava fazendo. Ray sorriu, ardendo de tanta excitação e bastante feliz consigo mesmo. 

— Eu sabia que você ia gostar — disse, respirando contra a pele de Brad.

E, apesar de todo o discurso sobre querer vê-lo calado, Brad gozou com isso. Ele apoiou a cabeça na parede e falou um palavrão enquanto todo seu corpo tremia. Ray beijou o interior da sua coxa. Quando Brad relaxou acima dele, trocou o beijo por uma leve mordida. 

Isso fez o sargento rolar, deitando-se ao seu lado e apoiando a cabeça sobre o seu peito, a respiração saindo em arquejos. A postura vulnerável fez o seu pau pulsar. 

Ray tomou fôlego. Brad o encarou, os olhos azuis mais escuros do que nunca. Ele sorriu, e Ray teve certeza que não havia nenhum cara mais bonito do que ele no mundo. 

— Vamos lá, Ray. Você provou seu ponto, pode ter sua recompensa — Brad falou, beijando seu pescoço e correndo os dedos por seu peito. 

Oh, Ray já estava no limite. Não levou muito mais do que dois impulsos para o prazer tomá-lo, sua mão esquerda agarrando o braço de Brad porque ele estava ali, eles estavam casados, Ray podia fazer isso. 

Um pouco de sêmen caiu no antebraço do sargento e ele lambeu. Um novo espasmo de excitação passou por sua coluna, fazendo Ray soltar um pequeno gemido. Brad o empurrou ligeiramente, até que os dois estavam deitados de bruços, Brad ainda apoiado no seu ombro. Ele estava lânguido e meio suado, mas Ray nunca reclamaria disso. 

— Você não vai mais poder dizer que odeia minha língua, Brad — disse, presunçoso. 

— Por sorte eu ainda posso mandar você calar a boca — ele respondeu com a voz embargada, satisfeito e a um passo do sono. 

— Você não mandou eu calar a boca quando eu disse "sim". 

A provocação fez Brad suspirar. Ele se virou e deixou um beijo logo acima do seu mamilo, obviamente sem energia para tentar alcançar qualquer outro lugar. 

— Você pode mostrar gratidão ficando quieto agora?

Ray passou o braço pelas costas de Brad, apoiando-o melhor, e, por uma vez, decidiu obedecer.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ter lido! Comentários e kudos são amor


End file.
